Histoires courtes
by nmfrter
Summary: De petites histoire sur les personnages de Final Fantasy. Des petits moments, des instants, des éclairs de leurs vies.
1. Dur de diriger

**_Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Square Enix. Seule l'histoire m'appartient._**

**_Voici le début d'une (peut-être) série contenant de très légères ou lourdes histoires. Je vous averti, elles sont courtes, très courtes. Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer avec le thème du trio. enfin, je verrai bien, si vous aimez._**

* * *

**Dur de diriger...**

La cafétéria du Soldier était sans contredit l'endroit idéal pour se reposer, discuter entre amis tout en mangeant les plats délicieux préparés avec le plus grand soin des chefs cuisinier, les meilleurs au pays...

Stop!

Assis sur un banc qui était fait d'un bois rugueux, Sephiroth soupira en détaillant l'endroit considéré comme une "cafétéria".

Sale, bondé, bruyant... et rempli d'ennemi. La nourriture marchait presque par elle même, pour s'enfuir des coups de fourchette donnés par les soldats.

Qui aurait cru...

Assit tranquillement, il discutait avec ses deux amis, Angeal et Genesis, tout en tentant de rattraper ses patate qui partaient au loin et de sauver sa carte de Wutai.

-Donc il faudrait envoyer les troupes par là, puisqu'ils ne pourront pas être pris en embuscade...

Angeal secoua la tête négativement.

-Les Wutaiens l'ont modifié pour pouvoir cacher aisément des troupes de tireurs et des explosifs. C'est la mort assurée. Des éclaireurs me l'ont dit ce matin.

Sephiroth hocha doucement la tête en apposant des marques sur la carte, montrant que le chemin était barré à présent.

Génésis pointa une colline.

-Et ça? Il y a des arbres, c'est couvert, ils ne peuvent pas attaquer les flancs puisque d'un côté, il y a une rivière très profonde et de l'autre, trop de buisson d'épineux. De plus nous serions en position de force, étant donné que nous serions en hauteur.

Sephiroth eut l'air intéressé puis se souvint d'un combat passé là.

-Mauvaise idée, ils nous avaient acculé là il y a deux semaines, depuis ils ont du le modifier, ils ont vu que nous étions trop avantagés là. Nous sommes dans leur pays... Ils le connaissent mieux que nous... Et...

Il senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Alors... Genéral...

Il reconnu la voix d'un de ses subalternes qui lui causait toujours des soucis et se tourna vers lui.

L'homme de quarante ans n'arrivait pas a accepter le fait qu'un aussi jeune homme soit Général... et surtout... son supérieur.

-Vous nous snobez en vous mettant avec eux plutôt qu'avec le reste de vos troupes? Oh... je sais... Mooooossieur ne veut pas parler de ses tactiques avec nous... Moooosieur le chef veut nous envoyer à la mort sans nous le dire!

Se levant lentement, le jeune général se mit devant le soldat.

-La situation est tendue, j'en suis navré. Nous essayons de notre mieux d'arranger les choses et si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, notre régiment est celui qui a subit le moins de pertes depuis le début.

L'homme grinça des dents et cria:

-FOUTAISES! Vous vous en foutez que nous mourrions tous! Vous et vos chouchous allez être évacués quand ce sera trop dangereux alors que nous allons tous crever ici, comme des chiens!

Il leva le poing pour frapper Sephiroth, mais son poing fut attrapé par Angeal.

-Calme-toi Jack. Il n'y est pour rien si Karl est mort. C'est lui qui a dévalé la pente pour attaquer les Wutaiens sans attendre l'ordre.

L'homme se libéra de la poigne d'Angeal en pestant et quitta la cafeteria. L'ambiance se réchauffa et tout le monde se remit à parler.

Sephiroth soupira longuement.

C'était dur. Mais il le fallait.

Il prit son plateau et le jeta, tout appétit disparut.

-Bon. Je propose que l'on continue dans ma tente. C'est trop difficile ici de faire ça.

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête.

* * *

_**Vous en pensez quoi? Review?**_


	2. Surprise

**Surprise**

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, réveillant en sursaut une jeune femme.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était?

La jeune femme se leva, curieuse et un peu inquiète, se dirigeant vers la pièce d'où venait le bruit.

Dans la pénombre elle vit deux petites silhouettes courir puis disparaître sous un comptoir.

-Marlène… Denzel, sortez de là.

-On n'est pas là!

-Chuttt…

Tifa sourit doucement avant de se diriger sans bruit vers la cachette des deux enfants.

-Allez sortez de là et dites-moi ce que vous faisiez.

Denzel marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à :

-Cadeau Cloud…

Prenant Marlène dans ses bras, la barmaid sourit à Denzel.

-À deux heures du matin?

Ce fut Marlène qui répondit avec tout son courage :

-Il rentre toujours dans ces heures là, quand il vient… On voulait qu'il voie son cadeau avant de repartir…

Le petit tira sur une boite qui semblait lourde et Tifa, curieuse, déposa Marlène pour regarder le contenu.

Denzel se posta devant.

-Pas touche, c'est pour Cloud!

La jeune femme sourit avant de le tirer vers l'étage.

-Très bien alors… Il est visible, il y a son nom sur la boite, donc montez vous coucher tout les deux, il est tard. Il le trouvera la quand il entrera.

Une fois les gamins bordés, elle hésita un instant devant les escaliers avant d'aller se coucher.

Après tout, les enfants avaient raison… C'était le cadeau de Cloud.

O.o.O

Ouvrant la porte sans bruit, le blond entra lentement cherchant du regard une personne dans la pièce. Une fois rassuré qu'il n'y avait personne, il ferma la porte puis se dirigea vers l'étage, remarquant au passage une boite… Avec son nom.

Intrigué, Cloud se dirigea vers celle-ci et commença à la regarder, tapota dessus pour finalement l'ouvrir.

À l'intérieur se trouvait deux choses.

Un casque pour moto avec un petit mot de Denzel.

Et une poupée en robe rose de la part de Marlène, visiblement faite par elle…

-Merci Marlène...

* * *

_**Lys9191: Merci de ta review, contente de voir que ca t'aie plu.**_

_**dragonnedufantastique: Merci :3 t'es sympa**_

_**Melior: Certainement! En effet, je voulais montrer différentes facettes, surtout des moment croqués sur le vif. Pas dignes d'une fic, mais qui peuvent, ensemble, créer un tableau plus complet de ce monde...**_


	3. Soirée

**_Soirée_**

Une table.  
Des cartes.  
Et trois Soldiers.

Saouls.

Sephiroth mit les cartes sur la table.

-Ah ah ! Famille royale !!! Allez, allez, on enlève un morceau !

Il se resservit un bon verre d'alcool Wutaien… Sagé, Suké… enfin quelque chose comme ça.

Genesis, un peu rougeaud enleva une botte et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Angeal enleva sa Buster Sword.

-Hé ça compte pas ça.

Sephiroth secoua la tête négativement.

Angeal le pointa du doigt.

- Je ne l'enlève jamais, alors oui ça compte. Et si tu ne la veux pas dans ta face, tu vas accepter.

Sephiroth leva les bras en signe d'abandon et commença à brasser les cartes.

-Hé ! T'en pense quoi Gégé du petit nouveau, tu sais le protégé d'Angeal ?

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard torve.

-C'est le fils non reconnu d'Angeal, c'est presque certain.

Sephiroth éclata de rire et tomba en bas de sa chaise.

Laissant tomber les cartes, il quitta la tente pour prendre un peu l'air sentant son esprit s'embrumer de plus en plus.

Se laissant tomber sur le sol, il regarda le ciel, essayant de faire le point.

Il senti ses deux amis s'écrouler à ses côtés et resta silencieux, regardant le ciel.

Bientôt, on entendit les légers ronflements de Génésis, un pied à l'air, l'autre dans une chaussure, épuisé par la journée et Angeal qui se tournait vers lui.

-T'a bien fait Seph. On a eut une dure journée.

Sephiroth lui sourit et reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilé.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là Angeal… Il serait peut-être plus là… Foutue guerre…

Ils se turent, Sephiroth sentant la fatigue se pointer.

Au bout d'un moment, les yeux encore posé sur les étoiles, Sephiroth fut prit d'inspiration, le style d'inspiration qu'on les hommes qui en ont trop vu, qui ont trop bu et qui sont certains que d'une chose.

-Angeal… ?

-Hum ?

-Et si on faisait une promesse ?

Angeal se redressa sur les coudes, regardant Sephiroth.

-Quel genre ?

-Si un jour il se passe quelque chose du style qu'un d'entre-nous meure ou qu'il doit s'enfuir, tu vois le genre… hé bien… On se serra les coudes, jamais on se tournera le dos.

Après un moment de silence, Sephiroth vit Angeal lever le poing vers les étoiles.

-Que les dieux me prennent à témoin, jamais je n'abandonnerai mes amis.

Sephiroth fit pareil.

Ils virent avec surprise Génésis, à moitié endormit encore lever le bras.

-Par la déesse, je promets.

Sephiroth secoua la tête en entendant la référence à Loveless puis sourit.

* * *

_**Ouah... je crois que j'en revient tout simplement pas... Tant de reviews! O.o**_

_**Black cat: Oui oui. Laisse moi les écrire bon sang! J'ai la page blanche dont je tente de me sortir à l'aide de ceci! héhé.**_

_**Dragonnedufantastique: Surement, puisque cette fête arrive à grands pas... Merci!**_

_**Melior: au début je pensais à un cadeau fait par les deux enfants, comme un dessin ou un truc bricolé en macaroni, puis je me suis dit que Denzel était un très bon débrouillard et donc, s'il lui fallait des sous pour un cadeau, il serait capable, et Marlène aurait réelement tenu à faire un cadeau fait par elle meme... donc voici le résultat...**_

_**Zod'a: Oui :3 Merci de ta review!**_

_**Lys9191: Oui, ce sont tous de très petits one-shots. J'adore faires des trucs adorables... ou très cons. XD**_

**_Nighthawk-59 (les 2 reviews): Oui, les enfants sont adorables... Alalalala... Tifa est plus posée que toi on dirait XD. Tu fais jamais rien comme les autres lol._**


	4. Adieu

**_Adieu_**

* * *

Fixant le regard vide du corps de son géniteur, Rufus sourit froidement.

-Au moins je n'aurai pas eut à me salir les mains moi-même.

La lame de Masamune dépassant du dos semblait encore frémir du coup porté.

Il entendit l'hélicoptère s'approcher et des voix venant du couloir. Reno entra en coup de vent, débraillé comme toujours.

-Boss, faut partir, les glandus arrivent!

Hochant la tête, Rufus tourna le dos à la dépouille et se dirigea vers le balcon.

*Adieu, père. Vous ne manquerez a personne…*

O.o.O

Rufus ferma la porte derrière lui, les yeux clos. Tout allait si vite! Le Météor, Avalanche, Sephiroth…

Ouvrant les yeux, il détailla le bureau de son père.

Non… Son bureau à présent.

Les grandes colonnes étaient redevenues étincelantes et le bureau avait été remplacé par un très semblable. Il vit Tseng hocher doucement la tête et sortir en direction de son propre bureau.

Le… président. Il était enfin président, grâce à la mort de son père.

Se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée, il vit la ville bouger sous ses yeux, puis relevant le regard, le Météor qui les menaçait tous. Quelques minutes de repos pouvaient être accordées… Pour réfléchir… Oui réfléchir. Ne pas penser à son géniteur.

Il soupira longuement.

Malgré lui, malgré la haine féroce qui l'habitait à la mention de Shinra Senior, une pointe de tristesse l'habitait. Tout était sur ses épaules à présent, ce qui le fit frémir.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau lentement. Plus aucunes traces de sang ne subsistaient, rien. Comme… si la mort de l'homme ne s'était jamais produite en ces lieux.

Lentement, il s'installa sur le fauteuil et puis il attendit.

Attendre quoi? Il ne le savait même pas. Tout d'un coup, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Il ferma les yeux rapidement et serra les dents, puis son visage redevint calme et posé.

*Arrête, il est mort, tu le détestais, il ne t'aimait pas non plus, alors pourquoi?!*

On cogna à la porte, le faisant sursauter, rapidement, il reprit contenance.

-Entrez!

La secrétaire présidentielle se dirigea vers lui avec une liasse de paperasse.

-Monsieur, voici les documents funéraires pour votre père. Bien qu'il avait un testament à jour et notarié, il y a encore des menus tracas administratif.

Rufus prit lentement les papiers puis fixa sa secrétaire. Celle-ci ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois la porte fermée, Rufus commença à fixer les documents.

Petit à petit, il prit les feuille, les signa et les déposa dans une enveloppe. Une fois fini, il se leva, mit son manteau sans rien dire, les épaules légèrement basses, mais rien d'autre dans son attitude pouvait montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Il quitta le bureau, déposant sans un mot l'enveloppe sur le bureau de la secrétaire. Celle-ci voulu dire quelque chose, mais il la stoppa d'un geste.

Il ne voulait rien entendre.

O.o.O

1 an plus tard

O.o.O

C'était la première fois qu'il venait sur la tombe de son géniteur. Avant, il y avait eut Sephiroth. Puis son hospitalisation. Il avait été chanceux de s'en sortir, et malheureusement, il le devait à la petite ninja d'Avalanche.

Il fixa le tombeau en ruine, se demandant pourquoi personne ne l'avait entretenu. Tseng à ses côtés surveillait les alentours, juste pour être certain que tout était sécuritaire selon lui.

Foutaises.

Le visage fermé, il tassa les débris qui jonchaient la tombe en grimaçant. Il lui avait répété de ne pas se faire enterrer dans le cimetière de Midgar, mais bien dans le tombeau familial à Nibelheim.

-Tseng?

Le Turk apparut par magie au coin d'une poutre.

-Oui monsieur?

-Pourquoi la tombe est en si mauvais état?

L'homme s'approcha pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-hé bien durant votre hospitalisation, il y a eut plusieurs petites mutineries parmi les employés. Tout nos effectifs ont été réassignés et malheureusement, il semblerait que cet office fut mit de côté. Je vais assigner quelqu'un dès notre retour à cette tâche si vous le souhaitez.

Rufus hocha doucement la tête.

-Très bien. Partons.

* * *

_**Melior, c'est le cas. Mais, j'ai tenu compte que parfois, après être passé si près de la mort, les gens boivent pour oublier et rient pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Merci!**_

_**Black cat, incapable d'écrire sur du papier, même si les mots coulent sur l'ordi, sur du papier.. rien, nada...u.u vive la boisson et les bisho!**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, très bonne idée! Je vais y penser! Merci de la review.**_

_**Nighthawk-59, j'ai bouffé plein de crème glacée là! T'es content!? et encore un truc que tu as déja lu... désolée vieux!**_

_**Lunastrelle, hé oui! J'aurais jamais cru recevoir le double de reviews sur un truc si court alors que je bosse comme une malade sur mes fics XD Tant mieux si tu as pu enfin imaginer Sephy rire!**_


	5. Noël

_**Suite à l'idée de Dragonnedufantastique, je me suis mise à l'cériture de ce petit oneshot. Merci de l'idée!**_

_**Noël**_

* * *

Assis dans une petite sale grise, Kadaj fixa ses deux frères endormis.

Comme à chaque année, aux mêmes dates, les hommes et les femmes en blouses blanche les sortaient de leur tube de Mako pour les mettre dans une pièce comme celle-ci.

L'année dernière il avait entendu les gardes pester contre les vacances de fêtes.

Quelles fêtes?

Les humains fêtaient quoi?

Peu importait en fait. Ils étaient libres de leurs mouvements pour quelques jours alors, pourquoi auraient-ils cherché plus loin?

Loz se réveillait peu à peu ce qui attira son attention.

-C'est les fêtes encore.

Le plus costaud hocha la tête.

-On dirait.

Kadaj se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Il fut surprit d'y voir… Un arbre vert avec de multiples petites lumières clignotantes.

-Loz, vient voir! Vite!

Les deux gamins fixèrent l'arbre sans comprendre.

-Tu sais ce que c'est?

-Non…

Yazoo se réveilla, secoué par ses frères.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi…?

-Allez Yazoo, tu es celui qui en sait le plus sur les hommes, dit-nous ce que c'est!

Loz et Kadaj le tirèrent hors des couvertures chaudes pour le poser devant la fenêtre.

Voyant les lumières, il sourit.

-Les humains fêtent.

Kadaj leva les yeux au ciel.

-Nous le savions ça! On veut savoir ce qu'ils fêtent!

Yazoo quitta le poste d'observation pour retourner se cacher sous les couvertures devenues tièdes.

-Hé bien ils fêtent… En fait je ne le sais pas. Mais c'est très important. Et les humains ont congé durant cette fête, voila pourquoi on nous sort des tubes. Ils ne sont plus assez pour nous surveiller, donc ils nous laissent avec les gardes.

Loz vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Et ils font quoi pour fêter?

Kadaj vint s'asseoir à son tour.

-Des trucs typiquement humains surement. Être idiot.

Emmitouflé jusqu'au cou, le plus vieux sourit.

-Loz, ne l'écoute pas. En fait les humains se rejoignent pour se voir et mangent ensemble, puis ils se donnent des cadeaux. La fête est surtout faite pour les petits enfants.

-Comme nous?

Kadaj se renfrogna.

-Nous ne sommes pas humains. Pourquoi le feraient-ils? De toute façon, nous n'en avons pas besoin, nous sommes toujours nourris et mère est toujours avec nous.

Les yeux de Loz devinrent humides.

-Mais… j'aimerais ça une fois fêter comme un enfant normal… Juste essayer…

Kadaj soupira puis se leva. Une fois devant la porte de leur chambre, il cogna fortement sur celle-ci au point que la porte eut des bosses.

Rapidement des cris venant de l'extérieur le firent arrêter.

-Hé les gamins, arrêtez ça tout de suite sinon nous ouvrons le feu!

Kadaj cria :

-On veut de la nourriture et des décorations! On veut fêter votre fête! S'il-vous-plait!

Pendant un long moment, il attendit. Puis soudain on cogna à la porte.

Il se recula et elle s'ouvrit pour laisser voir la grille de mytril.

Une jeune femme en habit de soldat s'approcha doucement puis se baissa à la hauteur de Kadaj.

-Vous voulez fêter Noel?

Kadaj hocha vivement la tête pendant que ses frères se taisaient.

-Hum… les gars, on a des déco dans le département?

Kadaj pu voir un soldat s'approcher avec une grande corde colorée et une autre couverte de lumière.

-C'est tout. Les croutons ici ne décorent pas vraiment…

Elle soupira puis fixa Kadaj.

-Bon les instructions sont claires, je ne suis pas supposée vous donner autre chose que votre nourriture, donc vous y faite attention et quand nous devrons les reprendre pour les remettre à leur place, vous ne négocierez pas. C'est simplement que je trouve ça très malheureux que des gamins ne puissent pas fêter Noel normalement.

Kadaj hocha doucement la tête et prit le bout de cordes qu'ils firent passer dans un des trous de barreaux.

La jeune femme fit passer la corde colorée puis celle au lumières dont elle garda l'extrémité.

-Celle-ci, il faut la brancher à une prise électrique. Nous allons laisser la porte ouverte et nous allons rester près de vous avec la radio.

Loz et Yazoo prirent la corde colorée et se jetèrent un regard complice.

Kadaj le vit et fronça les sourcils.

-Oh non, vous ne m'attacherez pas avec ce truc!

Loz haussa les épaules.

-Alors on la met ou?

Après un moment, ils décidèrent de l'accrocher sur la grille vu que dans la pièce, il n'y avait rien pour en assurer la stabilité.

Ils firent pareil avec les lumières puis fixèrent leur œuvre.

Comme la jeune femme leur avait annoncé, rapidement elle revint avec une table et deux autres soldats portaient les chaises et autres trucs.

Rapidement installés, le même soldat qui avait apporté les décorations alluma une petite radio qui se mit à jouer des musiques joyeuses.

Les trois frères se couchèrent dans le même lit, bien au chaud et écoutèrent la musique en regardant les lumières clignoter.

Parfois les soldats jetaient un coup d'œil pour voir s'ils allaient bien, puis à l'heure du souper, les gamins remarquèrent une différence dans leur plateau.

Loz prit le sien avec méfiance.

C'était blanc et rouge, enforme… de J?

Yazoo s'approcha de la grille.

-C'est quoi?

Le soldat qui ne leur avait pas parlé de la soirée le fixa.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est?

Son ton de voix montrait qu'il était stupéfait.

Kadaj s'approcha avec le sien.

-Ben non. Nous le savons, pas, c'est la première fois qu'on… fête cette fête nous.

-Arianne!

-Tom! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la première année je surveille ici à Noel! Je ne le savais pas non plus! Les salauds.

Elle s'approcha des grilles.

-C'est des friandises de Noel. C'est des cannes de Noel.

La soirée continua. Les soldats expliquant la fête et les coutumes, les enfants écoutant religieusement, étonné malgré eux de la profondeur de la fête dépassant de loin la décoration et les bonbons.

O.o.O

Kadaj regarda l'arbre décoré à l'extérieur. Il sentait ses frères dans les chambres à ses côtés. Leur premier Noel lui semblait si loin à présent. Il entendit cogner à la porte puis celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une femme portant un petit paquet de friandises festives.

-Joyeux noël Kadaj.

-Joyeux Noel Arianne.

* * *

_**Black cat, mouais... -_- pas convaincue... Enfin merci, j'avais peur de mal écrire...**_

_**lunastrelle, alalala copines dans la souffrance? XD Et parait qu'on est pas seules! Mon amie qui dessine est dans le même bateau! Ouais, un peu quand même, j'avoue XD**_

**_Lys9191, miciiiiiiiii. Sérieux powaaaaaa!!!_**

_**Melior, ouais, quand on tient compte que personne l'aimait XD Rufus a plusieurs visages, il est un peu dur à utiliser dans certains contextes...**_

_**Tsukiyo2894, Comme ca tu te réveilles avec mes fics! Ouah, je me sens honorée d'avoir ta lecture du matin! :3 XD Contente que ca te plaise.**_

_**nighthawk-59, envieux?! rolalalala... ouais, mais la, c'était pas du réchauffé pour toi cette fois-ci!**_


	6. Sauve moi 1

_**Au début, ceci était la base d'une nouvelle fic... qui a abouti à rien. 3 chapitre c'est beaucoup trop court, donc je post ici, parmi mes one-shot. **_

_**Merci.**_

**_Sauve-moi_**

* * *

-Trouvez Sephiroth! Le petit s'est encore échappé. Sale garnement!

Hojo pestiférait contre le garçonnet qui avait couru hors de porté quelques minutes plus tôt.

O.o.O

Entrant dans une pièce réservée aux expériences, l'enfant sourit.

Peut-être enfin, il pourrait trouver quelque chose pour s'amuser!

Son regard fut attiré par un tube contenant un autre enfant.

S'approchant, il vit que c'était une fille aux cheveux roux, relativement longs.

Il posa sa main contre la vitre, puis tapa quelques petits coups.

La petite fille ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et parut surprise de le voir.

Sephiroth sourit.

Enfin, quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

Fouillant la pièce du regard, il vit un trousseau de clés appartenant un scientifique pas très intelligent. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Essayant les clés une à une, il parvint à ouvrir le tube, laissant une petite fille grelottante de froid en sortir.

Il l'attrapa par la main.

-Vient, on va jouer.

Résistant mollement, l'enfant suivit l'argenté.

-Laisse-moi… Je suis malade…

La petite tomba à genoux.

Fronçant les sourcils, le petit se mit face à elle.

-Je t'ai sorti du tube, tu joues avec moi!

Lui jetant un regard implorant, Sephiroth se baissa à sa hauteur.

-S'il te plait! Moi c'est Sephiroth. Toi?

-Hyna…

Se relevant lentement, elle tanga avant de prendre pied et sembler plus sure d'elle.

Ses yeux verts Mako se promenèrent sur la salle.

-Ou sont les scientifiques?

Sephiroth sourit malicieusement.

-Ils me cherchent. Hojo n'aime pas que je sèche ses tests!

Elle sourit à son tour.

-Tu as quel âge Hyna?

-Six ans. Toi?

-Huit.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

L'argenté l'attrapa par le bras et dit tout bas :

-Allez, on file!

Courant sans faire de bruits, les deux gamins allèrent dans les toilettes de l'étage inférieur, désaffectées suite à un bris de conduit.

Hyna sourit au garçon.

-C'est drôle! J'aime ce jeu! C'est quoi?

-Cache-cache. Si un scientifique te trouve, tu as perdue!

Il sourit diaboliquement.

-Si tu te fais attraper avant moi… hum… Tu dois me promettre de toujours être là pour moi!

La petite tendit sa main.

-Si je gagne, tu me promets de faire pareil!

Sephiroth serra brièvement sa main avant de sortir de la cabine.

-On y va!

O.o.O

Donnant des coups de pieds à l'homme qui la tenait, la petite vit avec horreur Sephiroth se faire attraper puis donner un coup violent à la tête.

-Sephiroth!

L'argenté lui sourit malgré la douleur.

-C'était bien! Faut recommencer!

Les scientifiques les séparaient de plus en plus. Hyna hurla :

-T'as gagné! Je serai toujours là pour toi!

La porte se ferma, la laissant, proie aux scientifiques qui la renfermèrent dans son tube.

* * *

**_Tsukiyo, ouais, méchant amon! Méchant! Viiiiii. vive le cute!_**

**_Melior, quand je pense, à chaque année qu'il a des enfants, dans la même situation, qui sont à l'hopital, ou bien, réelement dnas des laboratoires dans des pays qui n'ont pas de protection pour les enfants, ça me fait mal. Je leur dédie le dernier chapitre. Et je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde..._**

**_Lys9191, merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil._**

**_dragonnedufantastique, du tout, la preuve, j'ai du mettre ma fic de kh en pause... snif..._**

**_Nighthawk, rawr! Ça non plus! Alors... Couvre-moi de louanges Nott! Sinon je demande à Tu-sais-qui de s'assoir sur ton visage..._**

**_Black cat, viii vive les enfants! Faut les proteger et leur donner de l'amour! Et quand on y pense, c'est surement les seuls qui auraient survécut si Kadaj avait tout le monde dans le complexe..._**

**_Lunastrelle... oui je vais te taper!!! XD Aw... pauvre eptit bout de choux... t'es missante... (donne des bonbon aux gamins)_**

**_Si vous recherchez des forums pour rp, dirigez-vous vers ma page de profil qui contient deux liens vers mes nouveaux forums._**

**_Un de FF7 se passant après Dirge of Cerberus et un autre sur Harry Potter, se passant durant la deuxième année et ayant une particuliarité qui change de l'ordinaire..._**


	7. Sauve moi 2

_**Sauve-moi 2**_

* * *

Sur la falaise dominant Midgar, un coup de vent violent fit voler de longs cheveux roux.

Hyna fixa la ville en bas.

La veille, elle avait fêté l'anniversaire de Sephiroth et avait veillé tard. C'était surement la raison pourquoi la Shinra l'avais envoyé en mission cette journée là…

Son phs sonna.

-Hyna à l'appareil.

La voix de Sephiroth se fit entendre.

-Rejoint-moi au secteur 2. Vite.

La tonalité se fit entendre.

Secouant la tête de découragement, Hyna ferma son phs et monta son motocross.

Une fois à la périphérie de la ville, une patrouille l'arrêta.

-Descendez de votre véhicule!

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Hé les troufions! On m'attend!

Tout en parlant, elle avait sorti son badge de deuxième classe.

-Alors, vous me laissez passer ou je vous bute et dit que c'était un Dual Horn qui vous a eu?

Le groupe se tassa rapidement sans rien dire.

-Merci, bonne journée!

Démarrant en trombe, elle roula à vive allure jusqu'au secteur 2.

Elle avisa son ami au loin.

-Sephiroth!

L'argenté se tourna vers elle.

-Hyna.

Devant son air sombre, Hyna débarqua prestement de sa moto pour se rendre à ses côtés.

-Oui?

-On m'envoie me battre à Wutai…

La nouvelle la glaça d'effroi.

-Quoi? Mais c'est impossible! Tu es trop jeune!

Il détourna le regard.

-Ils disent que je suis assez fort pour y survivre. On m'a nommé général. Je dois y aller lundi.

Elle recula comme sous l'effet d'un coup puis leva la tête en signe de défi.

-Alors je vais demander une affectation là-bas! Je t'ai promit de toujours être la pour toi, je le ferai!

Sephiroth sourit tristement.

-Encore cette promesse d'enfant?

Elle serra les poings.

-Je t'ai promit une seule chose dans ma vie et c'est celle-là. Je te suivrai toujours, toujours à tes côtés, à prendre les coups que tu aurais eut dans le dos sinon. Je surveille tes arrières.

Sephiroth lui tourna le dos.

-Et qui surveille le tient? Tu as beaucoup d'ennemis.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de regarder s'il n'y avait personne autour.

-Bien-sur! Et je leur rends bien. Ce serait encore pire si on savait qu'on se connaissait depuis notre enfance!

Elle monta sur sa moto.

-Je vais demander mon affectation! Et faire tes valises, je suis sure sinon que ca va finir en capharnaüm!

Une fois loin, elle laissa les larmes couler. Encore des souffrances pour Sephiroth, encore et toujours plus. Et personne pour l'aider.

O.o.O

Assise dans la cafétéria, elle avisa l'argenté qui entrait.

Finissant son assiette, elle prit un crayon et un bout de papier pour écrire :

« Demande acceptée. Arrivée, deux jours plus tard. »

Elle prit son plateau et se dirigea vers la poubelle la plus proche de la table ou Sephiroth était installé, entouré d'autres soldats plus gradés.

Faisant semblant de trébucher contre un objet invisible, elle échappa le papier sur les jambes du nouveau général.

-Désolée monsieur! Vraiment désolée!

Il lui jeta vaguement un regard avant de hausser les épaules et retourner à sa conversation passionnante sur les effets d'une matéria d'invocation de Bahamut.

Sans le montrer, dans sa main, se trouvait un bout de papier…

O.o.O

Dans une tente mise à l'écart, Hyna pestait contre la folie qui les avait menés là.

Sephiroth était sur le ventre, couché sur un lit de camp, elle le soignait lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-Bande d'abrutis. Tomber dans le panneau… Un peu plus et les Wutaiens avaient mit une pancarte : Venez, on a des biscuits pour vous. Ils sont vraiment débiles.

Sephiroth posa une main sur son avant bras, ce qui la fit taire.

-J'ai comprit, j'arrête. Mais pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à sauver tout le monde dans cette fichue guerre…

L'homme voulu hausser les épaules, mais le mouvement lui arracha un grognement.

-Ne bouge pas… Sinon j'arrête de te soigner.

Elle se pencha pour voir le visage de Sephiroth qui ne bougeait pas.

-Je ne te fais pas mal hein?

L'argenté souriait faiblement.

-Tu n'arrêteras pas de me soigner, ta promesse ne te le permettrait pas.

Elle sourit à son tour.

-C'est vrai…

Posant sa tête contre l'épaule du guerrier, elle soupira.

-Seph…

L'autre se tendit à cette appellation. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille l'appelait comme ça.

-Tu n'es pas responsable des morts de cette guerre. Dit à la Shinra que tu veux une autre affectation. Ou, alors, tue, tue sans pitié. Mais arrête de te détruire ainsi. Dans ton état normal, jamais de faibles soldats auraient pu te blesser ainsi… Je t'en prie…

Agenouillée à ses côtés, l'air surprise de ses propres paroles, Hyna détourna la tête.

-Dé… solée, je n'aurais pas du parler ainsi… Je te laisse te reposer. Bonne nuit Sephiroth.

Se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la tente pour vérifier si elle pouvait sortir sans danger, elle senti une main la retenir.

-Merci.

Sans se retourner, elle vérifia dehors et quitta la tente.

O.o.O

La guerre de Wutai était relativement finie depuis un bon moment. Sephiroth et elle étaient de retour à Midgar. Le jeune général avait rencontré deux hommes avec qui il s'entendait bien, ce qui la rendait heureuse.

Mais…

Mais…

Il s'éloignait d'elle.

Pourquoi?

Elle ne le savait pas.

C'était comme une force sombre qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

Une force… qu'elle ne pouvait pas combattre et qui resserrait ses filets sur la ville, sur la Shinra… et particulièrement sur le trio.

O.o.O

Elle massait vigoureusement le dos de Sephiroth.

-Dit-moi… Tu aurais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ces temps-ci? Je ne sais pas moi… l'air qui semblait plus lourd, ou encore une intuition de danger mais qui n'a jamais abouti?

Sephiroth tourna la tête vers elle, un peu endormi.

-Pas vraiment…

Un silence s'imposa pendant un moment puis Sephiroth reprit la parole.

-En fait… oui… depuis quelques temps… non, je dois me faire des histoires.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran et vit qu'il était tard.

-Allez, va te coucher, tu dois être fatiguée.

Elle le regarda l'air inquiète puis abandonna.

-Je… Nous nous ne verrons pas pendant un moment… Hojo m'a appelée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Je n'aime pas ça, mais je n'y peux rien.

Sephiroth se redressa vivement.

-Hojo? Mais…

Elle détourna son visage qui avait quelques taches de rousseurs vers la fenêtre.

-Je ne sais pas… mais je crois qu'il doit manquer de cobayes. Et comme j'étais une des plus dociles sauf quand il s'agissait de m'enfuir pour jouer avec toi, hé bien il se dit que je suis un bon choix et je ne crèverai pas durant ses tests.

L'argenté soupira longuement.

La rousse se leva rapidement, prit son sac d'entrainement qu'elle avait balancé dans un coin et quitta la chambre après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

* * *

**_Lunastrelle, en effet, Sephy est un vilain garnement! mouhahahahaha. Mais il voulait juste une amie..._**

**_Nighthawk, he bien tu le vois... et pour voldy chou... il parait qu'il a souvent des flatulences de magie noire... et parait que ca pue beaucoup... XD Et cède, cède!!!! Stp XD_**

**_Melior, bah ouais c'était le but! Les enfants sont toujours pur, ce sont les actions des adultes et du monde qui les faconne..._**

**_dragonnedufantastique, t'inquièe pas, je vais continuer! :3_**

**_Tsukiyo, voilà, tu as la suite. Il manque simplement la troisième partie... héhé_**

**_Black cat, OUAIS! tabassons des scientifiques. Nouveau sport national. Les scientifiques de mes fics sont jamais chou... enfin... me semble... XD_**


	8. Sauve moi 3

_**Sauve-moi 3**_

* * *

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant le scientifique lui pointer un tube.

Cachant maladroitement sa nudité, elle entra à l'intérieur alors qu'Hojo souriait étrangement.

-Mais pourquoi? J'ai déjà reçu tout les traitements de Mako qu'il fallait monsieur!

-Arrêtez de parler jeune impertinente, maintenant, tenez vous tranquille.

Abandonnant, elle ferma les yeux en sentant le liquide monter le long de ses jambes.

La fatigue incroyable que cette substance créait en elle l'emportait.

_*Sephiroth. J'espère que tu vas bien.*_

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle perdit conscience.

O.o.O

Quand elle fut capable d'ouvrir les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était dans une sale éclairée que par la faible luminosité des tubes présents et quelques petites ampoules.

Ou était-elle?

Pourquoi n'était-elle plus dans le laboratoire du scientifique?

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mais est ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Ses doigts! Ils… Ils avaient des griffes!

Elle voulu pousser un hurlement, mais la substance collante ne lui permettait pas le moindre son.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi!?

Elle donna un faible coup contre la vitre puis perdit de nouveau connaissance.

O.o.O

_*Sephiroth. Sauve-moi. Je t'ai promit de toujours t'aider, mais je t'en prie sort-moi de là. J'ai mal.*_

Confuse, elle fixa au travers la vitre de son caisson.

Personne. Évidement, il n'y avait jamais personne dans cette foutue place.

Elle ne savait même pas ou elle était!

Ses griffes creusèrent des sillons dans le métal alors qu'une vague de douleur la parcourait.

Depuis quelques jours, sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir.

Pourquoi Hojo était-il prêt à perdre une Soldier pour une expérience comme celle-ci?

Elle donna un coup de pied et senti la pression baisser soudainement, des lumières se mirent à clignoter autour d'elle.

Mais son éclat l'avait vidée de toute force.

O.o.O

À son réveil, les lumières avaient arrêté à sa plus grande surprise. Mais son corps ne répondait plus. Son esprit cotonneux ne pensait plus à rien.

Soudain, un visage apparut devant elle. Les yeux de la personne s'écarquillèrent un peu puis se plissèrent, cherchant quelque chose.

Elle vit ses lèvres bouger et bougea très faiblement.

Ces yeux.

Ils lui disaient quelque chose…

_*Se…*_

Soudain, sa cuve se mit à se vider, un froid mordant l'attaqua puis celle-ci s'ouvrit.

_*Seph*_

Hyna tomba durement au sol, les yeux fermés.

_*Sephiroth*_

Elle entendit faiblement Sephiroth parler.

_*Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es mon ami.*_

Un étau froid sembla la comprimer et l'air lui manqua.

_*Seph… Merci, tu es venu. Et je me rappelle enfin de tout. Merci*_

* * *

_**Pas taper!!!! Fait longtemps que je me demandais la source des Soldiers qui étaient dnas les tubes, donc j'ai décidé d'en faire une mini fic...**_

_**Désolée pour la fin triste d'Hyna, mais svp, ne me tuez pas!!!**_

_**Nighthawk, ben la, elle est plus rousse... é.è et un masque à gaz ne peut rien contre les pets infernaux de Voldy!**_

_**Dragonnedufantastique, ouais, même si c'est très court je l'ai fini! Héhé, le suspence, c'est ce qui me permet d'avoir des reviews!**_

_**Black cat, héhéhé, donne-moi pas des idées vilaines mouhahahahahahha**_

_**Lunastrelle, en effet... je suis triste moi-même pour Hyna, mais bon, vu que ce n'Est pas un vrai personnage fallait bien lui donner une raison pour disparaitre.. non?**_


	9. Mauvaise nouvelle

Zack releva la tête, en sueur.

Angeal le regardait, un léger sourire planant sur son visage.

-Allez, prouve-moi ton honneur! Tente de me toucher!

Le deuxième classe serra les dents tout en levant les yeux au ciel en entendant la phrase de son mentor.

Chassant la fatigue de ses muscles endoloris, Zack se mit à courir vers le première classe et commença à donner des coups d'épée.

Comment pouvait-il bloquer tout ses coups, avec une épée d'entrainement, malgré le poids considérable de la Buster Sword!?

Finalement Angeal sembla se lasser un peu et mit fin à la rencontre.

-Pas mal, tu t'améliores Puppy.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

Zack rangea son arme en maugréant contre l'homme puis essuya son visage avec une serviette humide.

-Mais pourquoi suis-je incapable de te toucher plus qu'une fois!? Hein? Je donne tout ce que j'ai!

Angeal bougea la tête en signe de négation.

-T-t-t-t… Tu ne te focus pas assez, voila le problème. Il faut que tu concentres.

Il leva le bras et toucha du bout du doigt le front de Zack.

-Rempli ceci et tu seras plus fort… Mais ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, elle semble relativement vide parfois.

-Hé!!!

Angeal éclata de rire devant l'air scandalisé de Zack qui grogna.

-Allez, calme-toi, va prendre une douche. Je t'attendrai à la cafétéria.

Le regard de Zack s'illumina à la mention de possible nourriture et il décampa laissant l'homme seul, amusé.

O.o.O

Il était inquiet. Malgré la transfusion de sang, Genesis ne guérissait pas. Quelque chose sentait dans cette histoire, autant qu'un Malboro. Et l'attitude d'Hollander… Pourquoi refuser le sang de Sephiroth au profit du sien? La présence de Mako dans le sang enlevait les barrières des groupes sanguins parmi les Soldiers, donc, pour quelle raison…

Angeal se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, l'air sombre.

Une fois dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers le lit de Genesis, celui-ci semblait s'ennuyer malgré sa lecture, oh combien passionnante, de Loveless.

-Hé.

Genesis leva les yeux et sourit.

-Salut.

Angeal s'installa sur une chaise et sourit doucement à son tour, toujours inquiet.

-Ça va?

Le roux haussa les épaules, geste qui lui arracha une faible grimace.

-Ils disent que je vais pouvoir sortir demain, même si la plaie ne se referme pas. Ils ont fait des points de suture et mit un onguent pour que ça ne saigne pas. Hollander…

Genesis devint sombre, inquiétant Angeal.

-J'ai parlé avec Hollander. Et…

Il releva les yeux puis soupira.

-Laisse tomber. Allez, va rejoindre ton puppy, il doit t'attendre non?

-Genesis…

-Allez!

Angeal se leva de mauvaise grâce et quitta l'infirmerie.

O.o.O

-Focus Zack, focus!

Angeal attaqua le jeune home qui resta désemparé de sa manœuvre. Habituellement le première classe restait presque immobile, bloquant les coups…

Zack bloqua les feintes avec peine puis tenta une botte qu'Angeal évita de justesse.

-Angeal ?

Celui-ci continua d'attaquer son élève, à la plus grande surprise du jeune.

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les coups devinrent un peu plus puissants l'obligeant à se concentrer encore plus.

-Bordel !!!!

Zack para un coup puissant avant de rouler sur le sol pour éviter un autre coup.

*Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe avec Angeal aujourd'hui ?*

Soudain, son mentor s'arrêta et lui tourna le dos, quittant la pièce.

-Angeal ! Hé, Angeal !

L'homme resta silencieux pendant que son élève le rattrapait en courant.

-Hé Angeal, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ?

-J'ai apprit une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur et entra à l'intérieur dès que celui-ci fut ouvert.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le reflet de Zack qui semblait un peu perdu dans la vitre.

* * *

_**Black cat, Cellules!!!!!!! héhéhé je suis si diabolique!!! Personne aime Hojo... je sais pas pourquoi...**_

_**Nighthawk, mais oui, mais oui... triste de fin pour hyna, mais... bon, me fallait une personne derrière la créature du réacteur... XD**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, la créature dans le réacteur nibelheim, quand ils ouvrent le ''pod'' et qu'elle tombe, ils pensent que c'est un monstre... C'est Hyna.**_

_**Lunastrelle, ouais! Faisait des années que je me demandais qui était cette créature, et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse, bah... voila XD**_

_**Tsukiyo, : D vive les monstres!!!**_

_**Melior, oui... Mais bon Hojo... c'est hojo! XD Tout ce qu'il touche devient maudittttttt... J'aime pas Hojo...-_- et oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'était un peu le but. Malgré toutes ses promesses, elle n'a pas pu vraiment aider Sephiroth, mais lui, sans le vouloir, la libérée...**_


	10. Non mais

Non mais, assez, c'était assez!

Devant le regard incrédule des employés du bâtiment, Avalanche, les Turks, le Président Shinra lui-même, Sephiroth et sa clique, Jenova, Zack et Aeris montèrent dans les ascenseurs.

Ils étaient visiblement à bout et semblaient impatients.

Yuffie croisa les bras.

- Hé bien, personnellement, je trouve ça flatteur, vous ne croyez pas?

Cid à ses côtés ne semblait pas du tout d'accord.

- C'est une insulte plutôt! Non, mais tu as vu comme moi gamine! Ce truc, c'était une abomination!

- Pire même, une diffamation, ajouta Cloud.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage voulu quelques secondes avant les autres groupes, étant trop nombreux pour tenir dans une seule cabine.

Une secrétaire les vit débouler dans son bureau, apeurée.

- Mais… mais… C'est impossible!

Elle tenta maladroitement d'attraper le combiné, mais Rufus Shinra lui adressa un regard glacial.

Sephiroth s'approcha puis se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Nous souhaitons voir les responsables de cette mascarade.

Elle détala, laissant le groupe attendre son retour.

Reno frappa sur le mur.

- En plus, comment ces filles osent dire ça?! Y'a pas plus hétéro que moi! J'adore les filles avec leurs fesses et leurs…

- C'est beau, on a compris le pervers!

Elena lui donna une claque derrière la tête lui arrachant un petit cri.

Un petit groupe d'homme arriva en vitesse vers eux et s'arrêta non loin, visiblement impressionné.

- Notre secrétaire nous a informés de votre souhait de nous rencontrer. Je dois avouer que je suis très surprit, mais agréablement. La seule chose qui me tracasse, c'est le fait que la sécurité ne nous a pas avertis de votre présence.

Loz s'approcha et laissa tomber un gardien sans connaissance au pied des cinq hommes.

- Vos soldats sont minables.

Il éclata de rire, rapidement suivi de ses frères, arrachant des regards noirs de la part du reste du groupe.

Reeve s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Loz.

- Ce que notre ''ami'' souhaitait dire, c'est que nous souhaitions réellement vous rencontrer le plus vite possible pour régler un problème qui nous tracassait.

Un des petits hommes, moustachu et légèrement bedonnant s'approcha joyeusement.

- Donc que pouvons-nous faire pour votre groupe de Cosplayers talentueux?

Des brefs regards interrogateurs circulèrent dans le groupe à ce nom.

- Cosplayers?

Perdant son aplomb, le moustachu déglutit.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté, mon nom est Nobuo Uematsu.

Chacun se présentèrent sous les yeux ébahis des cinq Japonais.

Reeve continua donc de parler.

- Donc, il semblerait que vous êtes les responsables de ceci.

Shelke s'approcha, un portable dans les mains et le tendit aux créateurs qui désignèrent Naora pour tenir l'appareil.

L'image qu'ils virent fut… surprenante.

On y voyait clairement Sephiroth… et Cloud qui…

Comprenant la situation, Nomura baissa l'écran.

- Très bien, cette histoire est très jolie, mais si vous vouliez réellement nous parler, vous n'aviez pas à faire une telle mise en scène, vous auriez pu venir à une de nos présentations ou…

Visiblement en colère de ne pas être cru, Cait Sith sauta sur l'homme.

- Hé, ce n'est pas une mise en scène, arrêtez ces trucs! Moi et Reeve, on ne fait rien! Je n'ai même pas de trou pour tout faire ça, je suis un robot!

Yuffie l'acclama haut et fort, tout comme Kadaj, Marlène et Denzel. Tifa attrapa le chat par les bras et le déposa dans les bras de Barret.

Aeris sautait sur ses pieds pour voir ce qui se passait, faisant rire Zack qui l'attrapa et l'entraina devant les autres.

La jeune femme rougit fortement avant de se calmer sous le regard légèrement admiratif des cinq japonais.

Elle mit ses poings sur les hanches.

- Bon. Alors, expliquez-nous. Je n'ai pas tout fait ça pour que l'ont reparte sans votre promesse.

Kitase baissa la tête.

- Mais… ce n'est pas de notre faute… Ce sont les fans qui font ça, nous n'avons pas de pouvoir sur leurs actions vous savez…

Zack posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Aeris.

- Et qui aurait ce pouvoir?

Les hommes se concertèrent quelques instants.

Nojima dit alors :

- Hé bien, personne… sauf peut-être vous.

Les personnages de FFVII s'entre-regardèrent une nouvelle fois.

Cloud s'approcha dangereusement de Nomura.

- Et c'est qui le responsable des messages Phs dans ma jeunesse? C'était quoi l'idée de me faire envoyer des messages débiles?

Tifa l'approuva.

- C'est vrai! Moi aussi j'ai été une victime là-dedans! Et quand le Loz m'a attaquée, c'était quoi ces cris? Sans regarder l'image, c'était…

Tout le monde commença alors à parler en même temps, invectivant les pauvres créateurs qui n'avaient rien fait.

- Non mais, on ne peut pas respirer dans la Mako, c'est comme dans l'eau!

- Un Chocobo peut transporter seulement une personne, ce n'est pas une mini-fourgonnette familiale!

- Mais décidez-vous pour la taille des Matérias!

- C'est quoi ces trucs qui pendouillent sur mes vêtements dans ce monde étrange avec une déesse et un dieu qui se battent pour des foutaises, une gourmette? Mais c'est totalement…

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas changé de vêtements et les autres oui?

- J'exige des frais de réparation pour ma cape.

- Et mon vaisseau, qui va en défrayer les coûts à présent?

- Et qui va me fournir des cobayes?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Hojo qui se fit tout petit.

- Ben quoi… tout le monde demande quelque chose… pourquoi pas moi…

Vincent attrapa son ennemi éternel et l'entraina plus loin. On entendit rapidement des hurlements de douleur.

La tempête de question continua.

- Vous dites que notre technologie est avancée, mais nos ordinateurs sont énormes et semblent être capable de faire deux plus deux seulement.

- Pourquoi mes cheveux ont-ils changé de couleur?

- Et ma matéria d'invocation… elle était verte, elles sont rouge bande d'imbéciles!

- Mon hélicoooooo, rendez-moi mon hélicooooo, le boss ne veut pas m'en racheter un autre.

- Des lunettes?

- Mon ruban!

- SUFFIT!!!!!!!

La voix de Jenova tonna dans la pièce, faisant frissonner tout le monde.

- Très bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je commence à sécher, pouvez-vous accélérer le processus, que je retourne comploter quelque part entre le néant, la rivière de la vie et mon centre de thalasso personnel?

Sephiroth sourit.

- Très bien… Donc, je vote pour l'option, nous les tuons puis tentons de trouver les fangirls et autres trucs qui font de nous des bêtes de foire. Une fois fait, nous retournons chez nous et on recommence à s'entre-tuer.

- OUAISSSSSS!!!

Le groupe sauta sur les cinq pauvres petits créateurs japonais.

_O.o.O__ Pendant cet interlude, veuillez mettre Triple Baka de Vocaloid version courte, merci de votre compréhension O.o.O_

On voit Cait Sith courir parmi les fleurs, rigolant.

- OUIIIIII!!!!!

Le chat arracha quelques jolies fleurs blanches et jaunes puis les lança en l'air.

- Vouiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Il se roula parmi elles, l'odeur de celles-ci affolant ses senseurs olfactifs.

- Ah, si seulement Reeve pouvait être là, il adorerait ces trucs. Son bureau est tout gris!

Le petit chat robotique se mit à arracher d'autres fleurs, tentant de se faire une couverture, comme un chat orange bien connu dans une BD qu'il lisait régulièrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!? Mes fleurs!!

Aeris repéra immédiatement le robot et attrapa le wagon à fleurs qu'elle poussait.

D'une force monstrueuse, la jeune femme le souleva et fit un mouvement de balancier avant de viser le robot qui se prit le wagon de plein fouet. Cait Sith fut projeté dans la lumière, passant aisément dans le trou du toit.

- AHHHHHHHH!!!!

_O.o.O__ Fin de l'interlude O.o.O_

Laissant une bouillie rouge derrière eux, heu… deux bouillies rouge et un peu moins nombreux qu'avant, le groupe quitta le bâtiment.

Cloud se frotta les tempes.

- Bon, donc, comment trouvons-nous ces personnes?

Cid s'énerva.

- Des dévergondées! Bordel, sans vouloir vexer Vincent, j'ai une femme! Il faut stopper ces filles ou ces garçons qui font cela.

Weiss se pencha vers Shelke qui sourit devant ses chuchotements.

- Weiss a raison. Je peux les retracer et nous leur réglerons leur cas les uns après les autres!

La jeune fille d'apparence attrapa la patte de Cait Sith dans l'intention de se servir de lui comme d'une antenne.

Elle ferma les yeux et rapidement les ouvrit.

- Je te vois. Ouais… toi! Derrière ton écran! Je sais où tu vis. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais ce que tu as fait hier soir… On s'en vient…

* * *

_**Nighthawk, ouais, va falloir te diversifier mon vieux! Et... le trio représente toutes les faiblesses des humaines, l'orgeuil, la colère, l'envie ect... Mais aussi leurs bons côtés. Et pour les Ewoks, ça me dérange plus. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur les p'tits robots de Wall-e!!!**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, sais-tu un peu l'histoire de crisis core? Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est normal que tu ne comprends pas.**_

_**Black cat... WTF! et oui... zack est parfois un peu idiot XD**_

_**Lunastrelle, en effet! XD**_


	11. Nibelheim

_**One shot très court, désolée. J'essayais d'imaginer ce qui était arrivé après l'incendie de Nibelheim dans Crisis Core, quand Zack sauve la mère du gamin aux 7 merveilles. * D'ailleurs bordel, c'était quoi la dernière! Pourquoi dire ah laisse tomber... ARGGGG***_

* * *

Le gamin observa les flammes dévorer la maison, sa mère à ses côtés, toujours faible. Heureusement que le SOLDIER aux cheveux noirs l'avait sauvée!

- Maman, vite, il faut partir…

Le petit attrapa la main de sa mère et la tira, mais la pauvre femme, exténuée, ne put pas bouger.

- Maman, vite! On va être coincés!

Il tira de nouveau sur sa mère qui se leva faiblement.

- Tu as raison… Allez viens.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village, aussi vite que la femme pouvait aller.

- Attends Sam…

Ils étaient enfin sortis du brasier, couverts de suie. Un hélicoptère passa au-dessus de la ville en feu, attisant les flammes.

D'ailleurs…

De nombreux camions passèrent près d'eux, deux soldats sautant pour aller les aider.

Vraiment?

Ceux-ci pointèrent leur arme sur le fils et la mère, entrainant ceux-ci dans un des camions qui s'étaient arrêtés en périphérie de la ville.

- Où nous emmenez-vous?

Aucun des soldats ne répondit, angoissant le gamin.

Au bout de quelques heures, les deux habitants de Nibelheim s'étaient endormis, exténués.

- Chef, on fait quoi avec eux?

Le plus haut gradé haussa les épaules.

- On les amène à Corel et on les abandonne là, c'est les ordres après tout. S'ils retournent à Nibelheim ensuite, tout sera reconstruit donc, ils n'auront plus de preuves.

Le soldat hocha la tête.

O.o.O

Le gamin se réveilla dans les bras de sa mère, les soldats les poussant avec la crosse de leur arme.

- Allez, débarquez!

Autour d'eux, il y avait d'autres camions débarquant des gens en plus ou moins bon état.

- Bonne chance à tous!

Les camions de l'armée démarrèrent et quittèrent le village, abandonnant là une vingtaine de personnes.

O.o.O

- Allez maman! Nous ne sommes plus loin! Je reconnais le paysage!

Ses grands yeux d'enfants fixèrent sa mère, effondrée sur le sol.

- Maman!

Il la secoua doucement puis plus fort, mais celle-ci ne se réveilla pas.

O.o.O

Ses vêtements en lambeaux, le gamin entra dans le village, ébahi.

Les maisons…

L'auberge!

Tout était…

Comme avant.

Il s'avança lentement, parmi les inconnus qui le fixaient.

Ses pas le menèrent devant sa maison, identique. Comme si le feu ne l'avait jamais consumée.

Sans hésiter, il tourna la poignée, pour découvrir qu'elle était barrée.

Sa maison n'avait jamais eu de loquet.

Jamais.

Sa mère y avait veillé et de toute façon, le village était si tranquille!

Il se mit à tambouriner à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une femme jeune aux cheveux blonds.

- Oui?

- Ma maison! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma maison!

Il fixa la femme qui se mordit la lèvre.

- Oh… Je vois… Passe ton chemin gamin!

Et elle ferma la porte d'un coup, le bois cognant contre la tête du petit.

Sonné, il tomba sur le dos et resta ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras forts le soulèvent.

- Ça va gamin?

- Je crois…

L'enfant leva les yeux pour voir une grande barbe foisonnante et des yeux brillants.

- Tu habitais ici petit?

- Oui. Pourquoi il y a cette madame qui est dans ma maison?

L'homme le serra brièvement.

- Ce n'est plus ta maison… Allez viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer…

L'homme l'entraina vers l'auberge, lui expliquant doucement ce que la Shinra avait fait.

Le nouvel aubergiste regarda tristement l'enfant.

Oui, il avait accepté l'auberge quand la Shinra lui avait proposé contre son silence, mais…

Il élèverait le gamin, comme le sien, sa femme ne devrait pas s'opposer, elle qui voulait tant avoir un enfant. C'était si dommage que le petit ne puisse jamais venger sa mère…

C'était sans se douter que des années plus tard, un groupe d'aventuriers le feraient sans le savoir...

* * *

_**Black cat, héhéh torturons hojo... mais oui, shelke voit touuuuttttt... mais bon, là elle t'entend, elle te voit pas... si t'avais une webcam par contre... XD**_

_**Drack, heh... trop d'informationnnnn XDDDDD si tu disais que t'en avait avec les perso masculins par contre... (bave) Bon... tout le monde, arrêtez de le tuer , pauvre petit...**_

_**Nighthawk, bah, c'était marrant de se dire que les gens pourraient savoir qui parlait juste avec les conneries XD ahhh...**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, c'est triste... é.è j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras jouer.**_


End file.
